


Could I give it all up for you?

by aka_saraa



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician), Shiall - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beards (Relationships), Gay, M/M, Music, Real life based, music industry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_saraa/pseuds/aka_saraa
Summary: Niall is in One Direction, the biggest boy band on the planet. Shawn is starting his music career. Niall finds about Shawn on YouTube. They get together. What happens then?
Relationships: Larry Stylinson, Shiall - Relationship, Ziam Palik
Kudos: 6





	Could I give it all up for you?

Shawn Peter Raul Mendes was just a normal teenager trying to live his best life and achieve his dreams. He had started singing at a young age and had always planned to make it a career. So he picked up a guitar and started teaching himself how to play by watching YouTube videos, which was his favorite social media platform, since he could learn how to play, post covers, etc. But most importantly, he could listen to One Direction on repeat and secretly crush on Niall Horan. He was just drawn in by everything the silly Irish boy would do. He silently dreamt of his blue eyes during class. The sad thing was, Shawn knew he was bisexual but was scared to come out. Not even his family knew. So he sat still in class while thinking about Niall James Horan, a boy who lived half a world away and who could never be his. Shawn then proceeded to make vines of him singing and to his surprise, they went viral! His YouTube videos rates were going up the roof too! The kids at his school wondered how this lad got famous so quick. Shawn's family and close friends were super supportive and he then signed with Island Records. He got a manager named Andrew, who he really liked, since he was supportive of his sexuality (yes, he told him). Shawn and the record label decided it would be better if he wrote songs with female pronouns, since it would help launch his career. Being 16 and a part of the LGBTQIA+ community and the music industry was hard and everyone knew it. He didn't understand the hatred people had towards gay people, but he still went along with the ''sweet straight boy who likes females only'' look. He always wore a smile and tried to flirt a little with interviewers. When his hit-single 'Life of the party' became number 1 on almost all the radio stations, he came out to his mom, dad and sister, and to his close friends from Pickering, who all took it very well even though they had to keep it a secret. Little did Shawn know that Niall had been keeping track of what Shawn did, since he was himself obsessed with the boy. The other 1D boys thought it was weird that Niall, who was openly pansexual to them, liked the younger singer, but they didn't pay much attention to it. Niall and Shawn were both obsessed with each other and don't even know it. If they can't get together on their own, maybe music can...


End file.
